fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thread Making Factory
Notice - I'm working on adding names to the episodes, it'll probably take a while. ~ Animetrex Season 1 Episode 1 - Pilot Episode 2 - Far from the Sacred Spirit Episode 3 - Betrayed by the Opposites Episode 4 - Provoking the World Episode 5 - Unholy Vice Episode 6 - Scorching is our Solution Episode 7 - A Shade of Violet to be Forgotten Episode 8 - A Closed Opening of Hope Episode 9 - A Job Left Unfinished Episode 10 - Allies for the Good and Bad Episode 11 - Forgiving the Loved Episode 12 - Mutilated Disgrace Episode 13 - Only Me and My Disgrace Season 2 Discussion - Short OOC Chat Season 2 Episode 1 - Three Hundred Sixty Five Days of Solitude and Regret Episode 2 - Sheltered from the Foe Episode 3 - A Bond soon to be Severed Episode 4 - A Claustrophobic Battle Episode 5 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:567956 Episode 6 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:574040 Episode 7 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:579277 Episode 8 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:586986 Episode 9 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:586986 Episode 10 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:588916 Episode 11 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:596405 Episode 12 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:608180 Season 3 Discussion - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:615029 Season 3 Episode 1 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:615607 Episode 2 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:619222 Episode 3 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:622844 Episode 4 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:624692 Episode 5 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628588 Episode 6 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:633371 Episode 7 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:639785 Episode 8 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:641304 Episode 9 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:646210 Episode 10 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:652030 Episode 11 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:657259 Episode 12 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:658994 Episode 13 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:674637 Episode 14 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:682996 Episode 15 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:687254 Season 4 Episode 1 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:689883 Episode 2 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:691834 Episode 3 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:694371 Episode 4 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:697206 Episode 5 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:700780 Episode 6 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:703527 Episode 7 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:705033 Episode 8 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:707064 Episode 9 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:709323 Episode 10 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:711998 Episode 11 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:714770 Episode 12 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:722472 Episode 13 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:722472 Episode 14 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:724194 Episode 15 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:728259 Episode 16 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:729966 Episode 17 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:733625 Episode 18 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:736455 Episode 19 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:738279 Episode 20 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:741448 Episode 21 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:744054 Episode 22 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:749098 Episode 23 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:753543 Episode 24 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:756972 Episode 25 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:759299 Episode 26 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:765818 Episode 27 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:771424 Episode 28 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:784199 Episode 29 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:791070 Episode 30 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:797968 Episode 31 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:802958 Episode 32 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:806186 Episode 33 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:809296 Episode 34 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:811626 Episode 35 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:812835 Episode 36 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:817100 Episode 37 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:818441 Episode 38 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:822505 Episode 39 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:824686 Episode 40 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:827075 Episode 41 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:828452 Episode 42 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:830477 Episode 43 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:835373 Episode 44 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:839412 Episode 45 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:841012 Episode 46 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:843470 Episode 47 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847145 Season 5 Episode 1 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:848001 Episode 2 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:851581 Episode 3 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:854462 Episode 4 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:858758 Episode 5 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:867076 Episode 6 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:880244 Episode 7 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:884892 Episode 8 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:889155 Episode 9 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:898315 Episode 10 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:901881 Episode 11 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:907768 Episode 12 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:911894 Episode 13 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:917179 Episode 14 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:921471 Episode 15 - http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:924662